In order to accomplish the designated purposes, nowadays, data transmission or electrical signals are transmitted via electrical connector of different types. Functionally, electrical connector are divided into electrical connector and signal transmission connector such as USB2.0 USB3.0 and MiNi DP.
Universal Serial Bus; USB, is a standard connector used between a computer system and an exterior device, also an interface technology standard for input/output. This device is widely used in personal computers and mobile devices such as smart phones, personal data assistant; PDA and the like. It is even expanded to recording equipment, digital TVs, video games and others.
As the advance of modern technology and the increasingly increased demand for high transmission speed and high storage capacity, the transmission speed of USB 1.0 (Max Speed 12 Mbps) is now upgraded to USB2.0 with a transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Currently, the most updated version USB3.0 has a transmission speed of 5 Gps to satisfy users' requirements in time and speed when a large chunk of files occupied a large amount of space are being sent simultaneously.
MiNi DP, which was issued by Apple™ on Oct. 14, 2008, is a micro version of display port for support of Mac Book (replacing the conventional Mini-DVI), MacBook Air (replacing the conventional Micro-DVI) and Mac Book Pro computers (replacing the conventional DVI). In all these conventional computers, the input and output of the connectors are individually manufactured and assembled, which unnecessarily increases a space in the electronic devices for accommodation of ports for the output and/or input and makes the electronic devices bulky. Adding spaces in the electronic devices also increases the cost for structure molding, which is definitely a bad influence for market compatibility.